victors_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall TV Guide
Com a chegada da nossa Primareva (e o Outono nos EUA), muitos seriados voltam do hiato e cheio de novidades para os fãs. Veja aqui os principais programas que estão de volta nessa troca de estação: Seriados de Super-Heróis Luke Cage - Lançamento em 30/09 no Netflix Se juntando à Jessica Jones e Demolidor no Netflix, Luke Cage dará continuidade no universo extendido Marvel em Nova Iorque. A série se passa em Harlem, onde o seriado irá explorar a parte política da cidade, as tensões raciais e tudo o que rola no mundo obsucro de Harlem. A história de Luke Cage e novos detalhes de seu passado serão apresentados, incluindo como ele se tornou "O Homem de Pele Inquebrável. Por tudo o que já foi apresentado, podemos esperar uma mistura de The Wire com Cidade de Deus, aliados à um elenco e trilha sonora que fazem jus aos personagens. Confira: Wiki Os Defensores Gotham - De volta dia 03/10 no Warner Channel A série retorna para sua terceira temporada e os riscos estão maiores do que nunca com a introdução de novos supervilões ainda mais ambiciosos e depravados, e um realinhamento de alianças que sacode a luta pelo poder em Gotham. Já podemos esperar Jim Gordon no modo caçador de recompensas na busca por Hugo Strange. Fãs dos quadrinhos podem aguardar a presença da Corte das Corujas e dos irmãos Tweed. Nesse meio tempo, Bruce vai continuar a descobrir mais segredos sobre a morte de seus pais! Confira: Gotham Wiki Arrow - De volta dia 19/10 no Warner Channel A quinta temporada de ArroW está cheia de novos personagens e de resoluções para tramas que começaram lá na primeira temporada. Os flashbacks vão revelar como Oliver se tornou um capitão da Bratva e como conseguiu sua tatuagem. Já no tempo presente, ele terá que proteget Star City em duas maneiras diferentes: como Arqueiro Verde e Prefeito Queen. Com Diggle e Thea fora do time, Oliver e Felicity estarão treinando novos heróis para ajudá-lo na luta contra seu principal e mais forte inimigo, uma força misteriosa chamada Prometheus. Confira: Arrowverso Wiki The Flash - De volta dia 20/10 no Warner Channel A volta de Flash para essa terceira temporada será para um mundo totalmente diferente. Norah Allen estará viva, Cisco é um milhonário e Barry não é mais o Flash. Algo que não fora antecipado pelo nosso herói quando ele tomou a decisão de salvar a vida de sua mãe. Neste mundo, também conhecido como Flashpoint, Wally West é o speedster de Central City e o Flash Reverso está preso. O perigo agora estará escondido, com alguém que vem se aproveitando de todas as mudanças causadas pela atitude de Barry no final da última temporada. Confira: Arrowverso Wiki Legends of Tomorrow - De volta dia 27/10 no Warner Channel Com o Vandal Savage neutralizado e sem a influência dos Mestres do Tempo, Rip Hunter e as outras Lendas terão uma nova função: vagar pelo espaço e o tempo prevenindo catástrofes. O que incluirá ajudar a Liga da Justiça da América a parar o que ficou conhecido como a Legião do Mal - um time formado por ninguém menos que Damien Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn e Eobard Thawne. Novos heróis irão se juntar ao time na luta para proteger a linha do tempo, como a antiga incarnação de Vixen. Confira: Arrowverso Wiki Supergirl - De volta dia 26/10 no Warner Channel Supergirl voltará com uma nova produção, já que trocou de canal nos EUA. Essa mudança irá permitir ainda mais cross-overs entre as séries da DC já existentes, como Arrow, Flash e Legends of Tomorrow. Nessa temporada, Kara vai ter um novo chefe, Winn terá um novo emprego e nós finalmente iremos conhecer o Superman, com sua estréia prevista logo no primeiro episódio. Lena Luthor também irá fazer parte da temporada tomando o lugar de Lex Luthor como nova CEO da LuthorCorp. Confira: Arrowverso Wiki Seriados de Comédia Scream Queens - Toda Quarta-Feira na Fox! Para a segunda temporada, a série sairá do campus da faculdade para um outro local onde um novo mistério de um assasinado engraçado começará novamente. Agora, o show se passará em um hospital, onde alguns dos casos mais bizarros e fascinantes da medicina estão sob observação. Seus personagens favoritos estarão de volta junto de algumas novas adições: Taylor Lautner, John Stamos, e Jerry O’Connell interpretam os doutores do hospital. Crie essa Wiki clicando aqui! The Big Bang Theory - De volta dia 09/10 no Warner Channel O grande seriado de comédia geek está de volta com tudo para sua 10a temporada. Na véspera do segundo casamento de Penny e Leonard, a mãe de Sheldone o pai de Leonard passam a noite juntos, o que leva os pesonagens a reagirem de maneiras bem inusitadas. A família de Penny aparece para a cerimônia e nós finalmente conheceremos a mãe dela e seu irmão. Confira: Big Bang Theory Wiki Seriados de Drama! Empire - Já disponível no Fox+ A série continua com a batalha pela alma da Empire Entertainment chegando a níveis altos. Nesta terceira temporada, Lucious vai a busca de seu legado com o serviço de streaming enquanto continua batendo de frente com seu meio-irmão, Tariq, que lidera uma força tarefa para investigá-lo. Cookie quer recomeçar, e procura a própria felicidade – uma série de flashbacks revelam como Loretha Holloway se tornou Cookie Lyon e como Cookie conheceu Lucious. Enquanto isso, os irmãos Lyon - Andre, Jamal e Hakeem – estão todos determinados a superar os eventos da ultima temporada e seguir em frente, porém, algumas escolhas que aparecerão vão se tornar uma verdadeira batalha para a família Lyon. Crie essa Wiki clicando aqui! Grey’s Anatomy - Retorna em Novembro no Canal Sony! Quando a temporada começar, teremos alguém do próprio Grey Sloan no hospital, o que colocará Baitley numa missão para descobrir tudo o que aconteceu. Meredith vai continuar a guardar seus segredos, o que ultimamente vai afetar e provavelmente danificar o seu relacionamento com Alex e Maggie. Richard vai pedir ajuda para Jo sobre uma grande decisão e as coisas ficarão quentes entre April e Catherine em relação à um novo bebê. Uma coisa é clara, essa temporada vai testar a força de muitos relacionamentos trazer à tona muitas coisas que estavam escondidas. Crie essa Wiki clicando aqui! Como Defender um Assassino - De volta dia 12/10 no Canal Sony! A vencedora do Oscar e também uma das principais atrizes de Esquadrão Suicida, Viola Davis, está de volta para a terceira temporade de Como Defender um Assassino. Com o assassinato de Wallace Mahoney sem resolução e nenhuma notíca de onde Frank se encontra, os ”Keating 5” vão ter dificuldades para seguir a vida no segundo ano da faculdade de direito. A reputação de Annalise na Universidade de Middleton está na linha, então ela cria uma clínica de de leis penais onde os estudantes vãi competir para ganhar seus próprios casos pro bono. Crie essa Wiki clicando aqui! Seriados de Terror The Walking Dead - De volta em 23/10 na Fox Quem que o Negan matoul!? Nós finalmente iremos saber com a volta do seriado dia 23 de Outubro. Além de Jeffrey Dean Morgan e seu taco chamado Lucille, fãs podem esperar muito mais da nova temproada. Nós teremos a primeira aparição do Reino, um grupo dos quadrinhos que conta com a presença do aclamado Rei Ezekiel e seu tigre de estimação. Segundo a produta executiva da série, Gale Ann Hurd, nessa temporada haverá uma expansão do universo de Walking Dead e serão apresentados novos personagens vivendo as consequências do apocalipse, tanto amigos como inimigos. Os trailers também nos mostraram que parte da temporada irá mostrar o que está se passando com os personagens que não seguirem no ciclo principal da história, como Morgan, Carol, Tara e Heath. Confira: The Walking Dead Wiki American Horror Story: Roanoke Já de volta no FX! A antologia de terror retorna com um novo tema e focando em um dos maiores mistérios da história Americana, o desaparecimento da colônia Roanoke no final dos anos 1590's. Apresentado como um documentário paranormal entitulado "Meu Pesadelo Roanoke", a história apresenta um casal (Sarah Paulson e Cuba Gooding Jr.) quem deixam a California rumo à Carolina do Norte depois de um assalto brutal. Naturalmente, coisas muito estranhas começam a acontecer quando eles chegam na nova casa. O elenco da temporada também conta com Kathy Bates, Angela Bassett, Wes Bentley, Matt Bomer e Lady Gaga. Confira: Wiki American Horror Story Artigo Original: All the Best TV Shows You Need to Watch This Fall por Fandom Staff Adaptação: Vchiea Category:Blog Post